This application relates to the art of pumps and, more particularly, to impeller pumps that have a floating wear ring around the impeller hub to minimize leakage from the impeller chamber to the suction chamber. Pumps of this type usually have a separate water director that often is glued in place within the suction chamber housing for directing water to the eye of the impeller.